An Otakus Dream Come True
by Seachell13
Summary: This is my first fanfic so try be nice. Two girls get brought to the One piece world. The rest is for you to find out later on
1. My characters

An otakus dream come true

OC

**Name**: Chloe Uley

**Age**: 18

**Looks**: White hair with blue highlights, Crystal blue eyes, Tall, Large bust, A birthmark that looks like the leaf ninja symbol on right shoulder, curvy but not fat nor a skinny figure

**Clothes**: White blouse, Grey short skir, red belt with a fake gold cross, Black buckled boots, Long grey socks, A Lacey black and red bracelet on upper arm

**Personality**: (to friends) Sweet, Kind, Silly, Crazy (to people she doesnt like) Violent, Foul mouthed, Sadistic, Bat shit crazy

**Name**: Chellie Tutua

**Age**: 19

**Looks**: Pure white hair with red tips, Gold eyes, Tall, Large bust, A birthmark that looks like a dragon winding up her left leg, around her midsection and down her right arm, same figure as Chloe

**Clothes**: White t-shirt, White blazer with black trim, White skirt with a black trim, Black knee high socks, Black slip ons

**Personality**: (to friends) Funny, Calm, Kind, Crazy (to people she doesn't like) Mean, Sadistic, Rude, Foul mouthed


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chellie`s POV

finished we both stared curiously at the fruits"Hey Chlo come on let go shopping for MEAT AND CANDY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard a thump followed by a groggy moan of pain. After moan came a call from Chloe "Damn you Chellie I was having a dream of me chasing meat." at that I just burst out laughing. Chloe stamped from our sitting room past me with what looked like a bird nest on her head. At the site of that I burst into a even bigger fit of laughter. As she past Chloe glared but perked up as soon as I mentioned meat. When Chloe had finished brushing her hair I dragged her into the car and began the journey to the shops. Chloe just wouldn't shut up during the entire ride. When we finally arrived at the shop Chloe ran straight to the sweet section of the store while I took my time to browse with a basket resting in the crook of my arm. As I arrived at the fruit section I saw two weird looking strawberries. One was a large blue strawberry with black swirls covering its surface and white leaves. The other was a large black strawberry with blue swirls and light blue leaves. I picked up both fruit an placed them in the basket because I thought nothing could go wrong. When I finally reached Chloe she looked like she was about to have a meltdown. I Sighed "Chloe hurry up and pick before we leave without any sweets" At that Chloe looked at me like I was crazy but quickly picked a bag of eclairs and dropped them in the bag. We paid for our items and left. Chloe was rifling through the bag and found the two strange strawberries. She held them out in front of her face sniffed them. "The black ones mine" she called out after she finished examining them. I just sighed at that outburst. We had finally reached home and Chloe lept out of the car and bounded into the house while I on the other hand got out of the car like a normal person which I wasn't and gathered our groceries. I headed inside and began to make our dinner. Chloe noticed the smell of cooking and ran to set up the table for dinner. I brought out the dinner and placed it out on the table along with the two weird fruit. As soon as her food was placed in front of her Chloe began to devour the meal I prepared. I ate my dinner at a more laid back pace. After we both had on the table. "Hey Chlo I just realized something." I told her. She starred at me and asked "What?" "These fruit look a lot like devil fruit." We both stared at each other thinking the same thing `Impossible` We both burst out laughing. I picked up my fruit and prepared to eat it. I took my first bite and felt like I was about to puke. The fruit tasted absolutely terrible. I looked at Chloe and saw that her fruit tasted the exact same as mine in other words terrible. I began to dizzy and a bit nauseous. "Uaggghhhh I feel like crap." Chloe moaned. "Me to cus me to." The room began to spin and I felt like I was about to puke. My vision began to blur and I fought to keep conspicuousness. I heard a thump and I knew Chloe had fainted. I started to loose the battle and I fainted. The last thing I saw was a portal before the darkness consumed me.


End file.
